Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama '''(風間 陣, Kazama Jin') is a 1st-year student at Seiseki High School and a member of its football club. He usually plays with jersey #9. He's good friends with Tsukushi Tsukamoto and they're in the same class. Appearance Jin has shoulder-length blonde hair and light brown eyes. He is considered to have very attractive features, which is repeatedly pointed out by his female classmates. Having played football since he was a child, Jin also has a toned body and lean muscles. He likes flashy attire and tends to stand out a lot - one of his many outfits seen in the manga is a yellow Bruce Lee jumpsuit, which he wore in place of school training gear at a camp. Jin also prefers wearing flip-flops, which are his choice of footwear even when in school uniform. Jin wears Seiseki's black home kit or yellow away kit with black Asics brand boots. Personality Jin is a kind person; however, he doesn't go out of his way to point out other's mistakes. As a natural genius in the sport of football, he has never been required to work hard in his life. He doesn't have an arrogant attitude, despite this, and he makes a lot of friends. He isn't afraid to talk back to the upperclassmen of Seiseki or the older players that he plays futsal regularly with. His genius capabilities don't stop at just football. He exceeds in academics as well, easily making him the smartest among the first years in the soccer club. He has immense faith in his abilities and is usually mistaken to be an adult instead of a teenager. In the manga, he says that he is homeless which probably explains his disheveled look whenever he is in his school uniform. It was also explained in the anime that he was left to fend for himself. History Jin is the oldest child in his family. However, he had a broken childhood, wherein his mother left him behind when she left with his sister on the beach. However, when Jin finally brought Tsukushi to meet her, he is thankful for her to fend for himself. In middle school, he also apparently betrayed his teammates by leaving the soccer field in the middle of the game causing them to lose. This event also causes him to lose his passion for soccer and playing on the field until he joins the Seiseki Soccer Club or more specifically his encounter with Tsukamoto in a game of futsal where Tsukamoto's determination inspires Kazama to also try harder. Later on, Kazama experiences frustration when he and his teammates don't win a match, he strives to improve on his own terms and with his teammates. Plot Skills Jin is known to have a lone-wolf mentality, opting to go for it himself rather than being a facilitator, even as a right-winger. However, after losing to Saku at Inter-High Final, it was the first time to took defeat so hard because he finally found a sense of belonging. *'Speed': Jin is incredibly fast and can easily do a 100-meter shuttle run without getting out of breath. He doesn't even run at full speed in most matches, only increasing his speed when the opponent is good enough. *'Intellect': JIn is very quick to examine his opponent's play and pose a counterattack against them. Things like, immense strength, he makes up for by thinking of what his opponents next move would be. *'Overall abilities''' : Jin is above all a better than the average player. He can easily surpass all of the first years and majority of the second and some of the third years but even he himself admits that he does not know how far his abilities can go. He is also the only one daring to go against Kaoru Indou one-on-one, but despite his best efforts, he was no match for Kaoru in the final of Inte- High, so he was left to play with pure instincts and total disregard for his own body. But when we played against Seikan High, his skills got well beyond his own expectations as he scored from a backheel flick as he ran right past the goal line to draw the game level, then score a fre- kick with his left foot even after his right ankle seesm broken with his mother watching on, a skill nobody expected. Relationships Tsukushi Tsukamoto: Kazama first meets Tsukushi at the place Sayuri Tachibana works at, watching him feebly defend himself from a group of bullies until he steps in and fights them off on a whim. It's friendship at first sight; Kazama is moved by Tsukushi's tenacity, and Tsukushi is so happy to be complimented that he starts crying with joy. The two continue to spend time together, coming to care about each other very quickly, with Kazama walking with Tsukushi for as long as he's being tailed by the bullies, and later worrying about him to the point of anger when he shows up late to their futsal match and turns out to have walked the whole way. When it turns out they're going to the same school and classmates, they're both delighted, and Tsukushi decides to pick up soccer to be with Kazama. Kazama is skeptical at first, but Tsukushi turns out to be much more dedicated than he expected, and the two become inseparable very fast. They continue to adore each other a great deal; Kazama feels like it's Tsukushi who gave him his joy of soccer back, shows extreme amounts of favoritism towards him, gets furious when anyone insults him and has even thanked his estranged mother for giving birth to him because he could meet Tsukushi that way. The two are also very openly affectionate and have promised each other to always stay friends, soccer or no soccer. Trivia * The name Jin 'means "benevolence", "search, seek", "sword, blade", "utmost", "battle formation, camp", "quiet", "deep, profound, clear, tranquil, placid", "deity, god", "person", the kanji '壬 (jin), refers to the ninth of the ten Heavenly Stems, "swift, fast", "strong and pliable, resilient", "gold, metal", "army, force, military", the kanji 辰''' refers to the Dragon and the fifth of the twelve Earthly Branches, "ripe grain, harvest, to know, be familiar with" or "duty, responsibility, obligation". * Jin's surname 'Kazama '''means "wind" ('Kaza) and "space, room" (ma). * Jin is a devoted fan of Bruce Lee * Jin likes big breasts and dislikes small one's like Chikako Ubukata's. * Jin's favorite word is uncensored. * Jin has the same name as Tekken 3 character Jin Kazama * Girlfriend: I can't recall ever having any trouble getting one. * Jin has Aerophobia, which is an irrational fear of fresh air or drafts of air. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seiseki High School Category:Seiseki soccer team